


A beautiful mess

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coulson a little OOC...maybe?, Director Johnson, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, corny plot…somewhere, just for the sake of writing Cousy smut, you have no idea how much I love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: They really didn’t seem to know how to deal with their feelings for each other…except this way.





	A beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically porn with feels (I hope good taste’s porn) the plot is quite poor, just an excuse for writing some smut involving these two because…why not?

He pushed her against the wall mouthing the back of her neck, after closing the door of his bunk. Her hair held in a ponytail was tickling his cheeks. Daisy made a try to turn around to kiss him back, but was stopped with a rough “NO”, while his hands traced hers putting them against the wall in front of them, his right leg spreading apart hers, as his teeth gave hard bites alternating with licks on the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

Coulson pressed himself up to her, cradling her neck with his right hand while kissing her mouth, passionate and searing, swallowing her moans with his lips. His hands outlined her form in a rush, caressing her breasts, stomach and hips over the tank, sliding his fingers beneath and tugging her tank up and off, interrupting her ardent kissing.

His mouth landed again on her shoulder, this time going down, his lips exploring and tasting the skin of her shoulder blades, his tongue running down her spine, making her shudder and moan, biting the soft flesh of her hips while his hands kept busy tugging and rubbing the hard peaks of her naked nipples, then caressing her taut stomach, to finally hook his fingers to the hem of her leggings and panties and tug them down unceremoniously, helping her to get out of them. Having had already enough time to admire her sexy bum, he kneeled behind her, giving her hard bites to one of her rounded ass cheeks, while kneading the other, his fingers swiftly slipping down to caressing her slit, she still a quivering puddle in his hands, smirking to find her already soaking wet.

His hand pressing in the small of her back was his silent signal for her to bend down slightly and she obeys, gasping when his hot tongue finally touch her very needed core, lapping and sucking her wetness and groaning in her sweet taste, one hand already rubbing her clit in slow motion while his other one is bruising her hip to hold her in place. It doesn’t take long for her to coming, her whole body stilling before she becomes a mess of whimpers, biting her own arm to muffle her high pitch moans.

He stands up abruptly to take her in his arms before she falls down, resting her naked body against his.

-Why are still dressed? - she asked, still breathless, feeling the fabric of his clothes brushing her skin, no failing to notice the bulge poking at her backside.

-No time- he whispered to her ear, his lips caressing it, sending a renewed sharp jolt of pleasure to her core.

She tries to turn around again, but as before, he stops her, his hand firm on her hips. She feels him tugging at his belt, the slide down of his zipper noisy in the silent room, and then, the gentle touch of his straining erection against her ass confirms her suspicions. She felt him reach for his back’s pocket, maybe looking for a condom, she guesses.

She leans back against the wall, spreading her legs again no needing to be told. He follows her movements rubbing himself distractedly, delighted at the way she arch her back to give him access. He comes closer, his hands running her hair as he free it from the ponytail, her dark locks falling over her shoulders; he is then chasing her mouth in a passionate and dirty kiss, all tongues and teeth, while he inserts himself inside her. She gasps at the sudden intrusion, feeling herself stretched in a very pleasurable way, and clenches her inner muscles squeezing him. He lets out a breathy “Daisy” and starts to thrust into her, first slowly then taking speed.

It hasn’t been that long and he is already panting, mesmerized at the glistening back of Daisy, covered in a thin layer of sweat, some locks of hair sticking to it. She was already panting, one of his hands disappearing between her legs, while one of hers gripping tightly at his hip, encouraging. When he felt her walls spasm again he let himself go, tugging down at her hair, arching further her back while he dug himself deeper inside her, letting out a loud growl, both of them now a puddle of shudders, leaning against the wall for support feeling weak at the knees.

She let out a sated giggle, her head once again on his shoulder, turning it slightly to nuzzle at his neck, later replacing her nose with her lips in a chaste kiss, his arms embracing her as he recovered his breath. She turns around in his embrace, this time he doesn’t stop her, and she looks at him for first time since their rushed rendezvous.

He still has his unbuttoned shirt on, his pants and boxers pooling comically around his ankles, and he looks worn-out and sleepy and beautiful, and she can’t help herself to lean in and kiss the hell out of him.

-Do you wanna stay? - he asks her once they break the kiss in need of air.

She pulls back, knowing exactly what he means, and disentangling herself softly she looks away from him.

-I can’t, need to finish some paperwork - she says while collecting her discarded clothes from the floor, and getting dressed.

-Do you need help with it? - he presses, starting to button up his shirt and reaching for his pants.

-No! - she replies too fast, almost wincing at the contrite look on his face - I can do it…but thanks-

-Okay ma’am- he sounded pained but resigned, and she has to make an effort to turn around and not just run to his arms.

-Good night Phil- she said before turning the knob, not waiting for a reply.

 

They really didn’t seem to know how to deal with their feelings for each other…except this way. The Framework has been hard for everybody. Everyone was dealing with it in a different way. For them it has been like a blind has been lifted up, baring their true feelings and desires for the other. She has been finally promoted to Director and he couldn’t avoid to fanboying around her, all hearteyes. And wasn’t actually a surprise when they finished making out and having sex on the office’s couch, using as excuse the alcohol.

The thing was that it wasn’t just sex, and they both knew it, it was way deeper and meaningful (like everything between them), and felt so right, but she didn’t acknowledge it and he didn’t want to push, he would never push her, he would wait when she would be ready…if she ever feels ready herself. Meantime, he would be whatever she wanted him to be…or that was what he believed.

Sometimes she thought it was a terrible mistake that “thing” between them, but then she remembered his lips on her, his scruff tickling the flesh of her neck, his naughty and skilled tongue over her body…and other parts of his anatomy just as delightful, his eyes full of lovely worshipping for her, or the way her traitor heart pounded when she saw him, when he smiled at her or told her a joke, or how happy she felt when he was just around. But she was scared, her amorous life never ended well for her partners, not that she had ever felt the same for someone else before, but she couldn’t lose him, not him. That’s why she kept him at arm’s length…except in those moments when she was literally in his arms.

Their interaction was the same in public than before; he supported her as always, and was straight honest with her when the situation required it. She was the boss, but still everyone knew her bias for him. But in days like this, after a rough mission, they gazed at each other with longing, and worry and something else. The need to be alone with the other was overwhelming.

 

 

Three weeks later they were preparing for the next mission: another raid in the Watchdogs headquarters (not that after all the LMD and Framework chaos these annoying pain in the ass had vanished), hoping this time were the definitive one. It was hard, every time this guys were better armed and more dangerous and reckless.

He had brought her breakfast early that morning, wariness etched on his features after noticing the dark bags under her eyes, she’d waved his concern off affirming it was just paperwork, but he knew better, she was worried about this last operation. After debriefing with the team she went back to her office, disappearing for the rest of the day.

-Everything okay? - he turned around when he heard her ask Mack behind him, their eyes locking instantly.

-Yes ma’am- replied Mack –We’ll keep you updated-

She nodded approaching Coulson, after Mack went to check the supplies.

-Come back safe - she said grabbing his shoulder, and rephrasing words he had told her once – if things go south get out there, don’t try to be the hero. We need you here…I need you here- she said looking into his eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and tug at her, making her follow him through the hangar, not caring about the surprised looks they were receiving from other fellow agents about this guy manhandling the Director herself, walking through a door and closing it behind them.

-What the hell are you d…? – he silenced her when his lips crushed hers, his arms around her, one hand on her hair and the other on her butt, squeezing it. She melted into his hug, but he pulled back as soon as he leaned in.

-I love you Daisy Johnson…I’d loved you for a while, shush - he said pressing a finger to her lips – I don’t want you to say anything… yet, but when I come back, we’re having this conversation okay?-

She had almost forgotten how to breathe, wide eyed, lips swollen, her heart stammering inside her chest, she nodded. He smiled at her sweetly, leaning in again to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, and left.

 

 

Her worst fears come true: the mission had gone south, and Coulson, Mack and the rest of the team were stranded in enemy territory.

She arrived to their last location quaking the hell out of those Watchdogs.

Their eyes took each other in, assessing possible damages (thanks God just a few scratches and his trademark brow split), saying what they couldn’t put into words, and he smiled and nodded.

He stayed behind carrying the rest of the equipment; she joined him right away, walking next to him in the back, unexpectedly lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand looking ahead.

-I love you too Phillip Coulson- she said out of the blue, still not looking at him, and he felt his heart threating with getting out of his chest with emotion- but if repeat the stunt from the hangar again…I’m gonna quake your ass and you aren’t going to enjoy it. Are we clear? –

-Yes ma’am- he chuckled squeezing back her hand and pulling her closer, watching her smile with the corner of his eye.


End file.
